


The Hipster's hair

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Adventure Time Oneshots/Stories [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, The origin behind Bubblegum's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2e/19/fb/2e19fb70ff74df1c5af01eb389ff5694.jpgHow PB ended up with this hair





	The Hipster's hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely connected to my it her one shot titled "A Hipster and Rocker go in a date"
> 
> Also Bubblegum is called Genieve, Lumpy Space Princess is called Luna.
> 
> Everyone's name on the show is their "nickname" unless it's an actual human name like Marceline who's referred to as the Vampire Queen.

"You sure this is a good idea? I mean I have a ton of hair LSP" Genieve asked her purple-haired best friend. "Trust me on this you'll rock the mermaid hair look Bubblegum!" Luna hummed as she got the colors ready "Plus, just having pink hair? Boring girly. I mean glob your brother and you are called the candy royalty at our school but that doesn't mean you should have the same hair as him"

Genieve.....didn't know what she was exspecting but this was not it. Her hair started out as it's usual pink color she constantly got it dyed to. It then transitioned to a pasta magenta before going to purple, sea-green, then finally blue. It looked...pretty cool if she were being honest.

"LSP you're a flipping genius!" She gasped and hugged her "I know right? Girl you look amazing ugh I'm so jealous" Genieve laughed and bumped shoulder with her as she stood up and stretched. "OMG! I bet that Vampire Queen will totally look your way now!" "Huh?" Genieve blushed "Oh yeah!" The purole haired girl grinned "Your crush is so obvious! It's amazing how she hasn't figured it out" Luna just laughed when her best friend glared at her. 

Luna had to smile though, if this didn't get Marceline to ask Genieve out everyone staring at the girl would. Personally, Luna couldn't wait for the gossip and stories this would bring her way.


End file.
